You're My Wonderwall
by HereLiesDelinquent
Summary: We were best friends, he made it into XFactor and I didn't. That changed it all for us. Two years can change things, for one, I auditioned again and actually won. Now I have to record with One Direction, I hated him for forgetting me; but I missed him.
1. Prologue

I was about to crack.

I'd been in this line for more than six hours, drank one too many red bulls and had Coldplay's new album on repeat for way too long. My best friend, Harry Styles and I had been waiting for so long, I wasn't sure if we would still be alive by the end of the day.

"Grace, I think I'm about to go insane," Harry informed. He'd proceeded to pull his beanie over his face and groan loudly.

I laughed lightly and pat him on the back, "You and me both."

I glanced down at the large XFactor audition sticker stuck to my shirt. Harry had one on as well and this was the main reason we were border line crazy. We'd planned to audition for XFactor ever since we were in primary, that's how long we'd been friends for, 8 years and counting. We met in music class back in grade 2 on a rainy day. Mr Nichols must've not bothered because I remember him leaving us in the music room to toy with the instruments. This was when I met Harry; he was strumming an out-of-tune guitar and singing quite obnoxiously. I asked him if he knew how to play and he lied and said he did. Obviously I found out later on he was a completely rubbish guitar player and liar. He'd spent the next few years of primary proving to me he wasn't that bad of a singer and I eventually accepted the fact that we was pretty good.

Ever since then, we'd been inseparable. Throughout high school we were the best friends that everyone saw together. We were occasionally mistaken as a couple here and there but we'd awkwardly laugh it off. Secretly though, I did have a little crush on Harry. He was the only guy in my life that I cared so much for apart from my own brother and dad. He treated me like a princess but also sometimes like one of the boys. Our friendship was wonderful; I didn't want to ruin that.

"Harry Styles?" One of the managers yelled in a mic that echoed in the large auditorium. Harry turned to me and sighed longingly.

"I guess this is it," he said. His voice trembled slightly and I knew he was nervous. I stood up with him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his wrap around my waist.

"Whatever happens, we'll always remain friends, right?" I pulled out my necklace from under my shirt. It had a small silver heart with a lock hanging off it. Harry smiled and did the same but instead, his was a key.

"We'll be friends 'till the day we die." I laughed and gave him another quick hug before he disappeared in the sea of people in front of me.

It felt like an eternity until Harry returned. My heart raced for him, hoping he'd get through, hoping the judges would see his amazing talent. I heard muffled cheers from the other room, I hoped they were good.

When the doors finally opened again, I saw Harry...and he was smiling.

Harry raced over towards me and before I knew it, I was off my feet and engulfed in a giant bear hug. I could hear him say, "I made it!" Over and over again in my ear. I was so happy for him, the pure joy that spread across his face was true and I was so proud.

It wasn't long until they called my name too. Harry squeezed my hand and reminded me it was going to be okay. He'd told me how much fun it was going to be with us two both competing in XFactor but I had to do one thing first, actually get through.

My heart was racing again. The guy carrying a clipboard and sporting a headset led me through the stage doors and before I knew it, I was standing in front of thousands of people and three judges, Louis, Nicole and Simon.

"Hi sweety," greeted Nicole kindly. I waved and said hi in response.

"What's your name, how old are you and what will you be singing?" Simon said almost immediately. It caught me off guard at how quick this was all happening.

"I'm Grace Hart, I'm 16 and I'll be singing Wonderwall by Oasis." I tried my best to sound confident but I could feel my palms starting to sweat and the nerves starting to sink in.

Simon signalled for me to go and I did what Harry and I both agreed upon, to sing acapella with no backing track. That way the judges would hear our true voices that weren't masked by the synths and guitar riffs.

I saw Louis' hand rise after I'd finished a verse and stopped. The crowd clapped and cheered, I heard a few wolf whistles here and there and I couldn't help but smile.

"Your voice is phenomenal, it's like hearing an angel sing," Nicole praised. I was smiling from ear to ear at that point; I couldn't believe she actually enjoyed it!

That was when the happiness ended.

"Grace, how old are you again?" Simon asked, intrigued.

"Sixteen." I replied without another beat.

"Your voice is wonderful, darling but I can't help but think if you came back in a few more years it would be phenomenal." His words weren't necessarily bad but I could tell what was coming and I felt the world around me start to crash.

"I say no. You're great, but you could be better," exclaimed Louis. That struck me. I pulled back my tears and bit on my lower lip to prevent from breaking down. I just smiled politely and nodded. What else could I do?

"It's a yes from me, Grace. I think you're ready and these boys don't know what they're talking about!" Nicole chimed. I laughed and thanked her. The crowd cheered again.

We all turned to Simon. Thoughts in my mind went at a thousand miles a second. Thoughts of what would happen if I got through and how Harry and I would be. Thoughts of what would happen if I didn't, and how I worked myself up for this moment. I waited for the words that would decide my fate.

"Babe, listen." I was listening. "You're brilliant, but you're still so young. I think if you come back in two years, you'll have an even greater shot. So for now, I'm saying no."

That was it. It was a no.

It took all my will power not to cry. The crowd booed but all I could do was smile and thank them for the opportunity. As I left the stage, I couldn't hold in my tears anymore and just let them fall. The man who'd escorted me reminded me everything was going to be okay, but something told me he'd probably said that to every reject that day.

As the doors opened, there was only one face I wanted to see and one face that would break my heart.

I saw his hair before I actually saw him, his curly locks bopping in the midst of hopefuls. I ran over and tapped him on the shoulder. He saw my tears before he saw me and like any good best friend, he already knew.

"It's going to be alright, Grace." No matter how many times I'd been told that today, it only really helped when it came from Harry's mouth. He comforted me like no other.

"You got in and I didn't. This wasn't the plan," I laughed hysterically in his shirt as he held me tight. I could feel my mascara staining it but we both didn't care at that point.

I then told him everything that happened, how they liked my voice but felt I wasn't ready and how Simon told me to come back in two years.

"And that's exactly what you're going to do," Harry exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

He rolled his eyes and looked right into mine, wiping away a loose tear. "In two years, you're going to come back and you're going to knock their socks off. You're going to show them what they missed out on two years before, you got that?" And I did. I got exactly what he said, and that was all I needed.

"But for now, promise me you'll be my number one fan throughout this whole XFactor thing, alright?" Harry lifted his pinkie up.

"If you promise not to get all big-headed from the fame and the girls you're going to get," I joked but secretly, I was a tad serious.

"That'll never happen, Hart."

I hooked my pinkie into his and honestly believed he'd never change.

**A/N: HELLO! For those who were readers of my other stories, you're probably like, "Oh my God, SHE'S ALIVE!" Haha. I've been MIA for a while, just living life, being normal. I really wanted to write a fanfic for One Direction though because I've been really into them lately. Just to be clear, this will be mainly HarryxOC but I might change it up a bit as the stories goes, maybe. I'm not sure if I'll continue my other stories but I'll keep them up if any of you are interested. Thanks again :)**


	2. One

_Two years later_

"And the winner is..."

Everything in me was frozen. Everything I'd worked for was for this moment and I couldn't believe I was finally standing on the XFactor stage in the final two. I held Simon's hand a little too tight from the nerves but he didn't seem to care. The arena was so silent; you could hear a pin drop. I wanted my name to be called, I wanted this so bad.

"Grace Hart!"

Confetti burst from the ceiling and I was immediately in Simon's arms. I hadn't realised it, but I was already crying. People screamed and clapped. This feeling was exhilarating and crazy. I won. I actually won!

"Grace, would you like to say anything?" I was handed a mic before I could respond but I took a deep breath and began.

"I just want to say thank you so much to everyone that voted every week for me, you're the reason I've won and am who I am today." More cheers. All I could remember was confetti and cheering.

"I also want to thank Simon, who gave me a second chance and if I'd made it the first time, things probably would've turned out differently. Thank you Simon, for being an amazing mentor, friend and just all out great guy." I gave him a warm hug and could see his genuine smile shine.

I gave up with my speech after that. I was crying too much, happiness overwhelmed me and at the moment, I felt like I was on top of the world.

As the segment closed, I sang my winner's single, a cover of my audition song, Wonderwall by Oasis. It was the same song I sang for both my auditions and it'd be the song that triggered all the memories I had.

Once I'd finished, I was joined on stage by the eliminated contestants and the other judges. I'd received so many hugs and kisses at the point I almost felt ready to just lock myself in my dressing room and dance around, happy.

"Once again, your winner of XFactor 2012, Grace Hart! She will record her album featuring her winner's single along with every other song she's sung throughout the competition. Also, as a special treat, she'll also be doing a duet with one of XFactor's own most successful performers, One Direction!"

I froze.

I'd forgotten about that perk. Recording a song with One Direction. The group _he _was in. The group that probably wouldn't have happened if I'd made it through the first time. I hadn't seen Harry since he'd made it through back in 2010. We'd promised to stay in contact throughout the show but slowly we started to lose interest. He gained new friends with his new group members and he just...forgot about me. I never forgot about him though. He was always in the back of my mind, reminding me that he was the one that pushed me to audition a second time. Even though we weren't as great friends as we were before, he still played a large part in how my future played out.

I missed him, a lot. I always wondered if he missed me too, or if he just forgot. Forgot about his past life before XFactor...forgot about me even.

As the last few bits of confetti and streamers fell gracefully to the floor. The cameras stopped rolling and the crowd died down. I was brought back stage and greeted by a few more members of the crew, even handed a bouquet of roses. Once I'd reached my dressing room, the greetings stopped and I was alone again for a few minutes to get changed out of the ball gown they'd put me in. I settled for a pair of black leggings and a baggy vans sweatshirt that was once my brother's. Pulling my curled brunette hair into a ponytail, I realised I looked more like I'd come out of the gym than just out of a TV Show finale, but the makeup caked on my face assumed otherwise. As I stepped out of my heels and into a pair a Toms, my necklace twisted inside my shirt and as I pulled it out to detangle it, I was reminded of him again.

The silver heart and lock necklace was given to me by Harry's mum, Anne. She said that I was the only girl she'd ever picture Harry with and the only girl that made him _really_ smile. I was only 10 then so her words didn't mean much because I hardly understood what she meant but as I grew older, I slowly got it.

"Grace?" A soft knock interrupted my thoughts and the door opened slightly. As soon as I saw his exotic blue eyes I knew who it was.

"Jake!" I excitedly skipped over and hugged him. As we parted, he tilted my head up to him and kissed me softly.

"Congratulations babe, I can't believe it!" He kissed me again and again. I could feel his smile every time.

Jake, or as everyone called him, Blue, because of his eccentric eyes was my boyfriend of six months. I met him almost immediately after Harry went to leave for XFactor. He was in my English class and we were assigned partners for the remainder of the year. Eventually we started dating and it almost felt as if that void that Harry left was filled.

"Ready to go celebrate?" Jake ran a hand through his almost-black shaggy hair and took my hand into his. "Simon was nagging me to come get you so he could start that damn party he'd been going on about all week."

I giggled helplessly. Words couldn't explain how giddy I was, just being crowned the winner of XFactor 2012 and having people I cared so much about and who cared so much about me come together and just have a good time was incredible.

**-HARRY'S POV-**

"Harry?" I heard a knock at my open bedroom door and turned around just as I was fixing my lopsided bowtie.

It was Louis. He was in his best suit, the one sent to him by Gucci.

He came in and sat down on my bed that I'd neglected to make for the past two weeks now, it really didn't matter though.

"Grace won, you know."

I stopped fixing my bow tie and let my hands drop to my sides.

She won. My best friend won.

Although I probably should stop calling her my best friend, after all, I was the one who just gave up. Gave up calling, texting...gave up with our friendship. I know I promised to always be friends but it was so hard, there was so much she wouldn't have understood and if I let her be a part of that, things wouldn't have ended up great.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"You're going to see her tonight. It's a party for her after all," Louis stated.

This party was one Simon had invited us to weeks ago, it was one he held for the winner every year, and it didn't occur to me that this year would be Grace's year.

I'd watched the whole season, I'd watched her audition. She sang Wonderwall just like she did two years ago and she sang it brilliantly. She got three yeses and she made it through boot camp with a breeze. Grace had also changed so much within the two years I'd last seen her. The pixie cut I remembered was long gone and her hair was now long and wavy. She was leaner too, more feminine in a way. She was beautiful.

Louis was the only one out of the boys that knew about Grace. I hadn't had the guts to explain it to the others, I didn't know if they'd judge or forgive me for just leaving Grace in the dust like that.

"She's changed so much," I exclaimed. "She's like..."

"Better than Caroline?" Louis joked. I laughed and chucked a pillow at him.

Caroline and I had been seeing each other on and off for the past few years. She was older, much older. We were never official, but it just felt good to have someone I could care for...like I cared for Grace.

"Do you miss her?" Louis asked, his voice serious; something I rarely got to witness.

I sighed and finally readjusted my bow tie until I was satisfied and put on my blazer then turned and faced Louis.

"All the time," I admitted.


	3. Two

**-GRACE'S POV-**

I'd only been at this party for less than ten minutes and already I'd been swamped by friends, fellow contestants and just anyone in particular giving me their congratulations. When Jake had picked me up from the stadium, he quickly took me home to change into the classic little black dress that was bedazzled with diamonds on the bodice. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in and let it fall loosely over my shoulders again.

The party was being held at Simon's condo in the center of London. The last time I'd been to one of Simon's winner parties was back in 2010 and it was the first and last time I'd seen Harry that year after he went into XFactor. I was still 16 and naive then, so I came in a Target sundress with a floral pattern made for the elderly and a pair of gladiators. I later realized how underdressed I was when I saw girls in cocktail dresses and heels. Harry too was looking his best in a black-on-black suit that fit him perfectly. He looked absolutely handsome. My plan was to talk to him and tell him all the things I'd been dying to say ever since he left but it wasn't long before I found him tucked in a corner making out with one of the XFactor presenters, Caroline Flack. That was the last time I saw him, his hair tossed, lipstick smeared across his face and his hand under her dress. It was such a sight, it killed me. I left straight away and I never looked back.

"I knew you'd win!" One of the contestants said in my ear and squeezed me. I thanked him and shook his hand.

Music was blasting so loudly, it was hard to hear people even beside me. It wasn't hard to maintain a smile though because I was too ecstatic and high on excitement that nothing bad mattered.

**-HARRY'S POV-**

Amongst the crowd I could see her beaming from ear to ear. She was perfect.

I was so entranced by Grace that I didn't notice a tall guy with messy black hair carrying a beer in one hand nonchalantly standing beside me. He awkwardly took a chug from his bottle and turned to me.

"Shes beautiful, ain't she?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm glad she won," I replied, still staring at Grace.

"I'm Blue." The guy held his hand out and I shook it politely, giving him my best smile.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you. Do you know Grace?" I asked him. I assumed he wasn't one of the contestants since I'd never seen him before and only contestants, crew and friends were allowed at this party.

Blue laughed, which surprised me. "Mate, she's my girlfriend."

I practically stopped breathing at that moment. I could feel a lump in my throat forming.

"Really?" I tried my best not to sound hurt but inside I was dying.

"We've been together since last year. She's a babe, planning to give her a good night tonight too. If you know what I mean." I did know what he meant and if there weren't so many people around I probably would've punched this guy in the face by now. I clenched my fists but maintained my composure.

"She doesn't seem like that kind of girl..." I stated. I wanted to be right, but I hadn't seen her in so long that I began to think Blue knew more about her than I did.

"Well she isn't but if she's not up for it tonight, I've got plenty of other girls lining up for me," Blue boasted.

What the hell was wrong with this guy?

It took all my will power not to collide my fist with either his face or his balls. He didn't know how to appreciate Grace and he even had other girls he'd been seeing? Grace didn't deserve this ass hole. She deserves me.

I was about to respond to Blue the Dick but as soon as I opened my mouth, from the corner of my eye I could see the boys, Simon and Grace heading over to us and I couldn't breathe again.

**-GRACE'S POV-**

It was nice meeting all the One Direction boys, they were all such gentlemen and down-to-earth. It surprised me how sincere they were, how much they hadn't seemed to let the fame faze them.

We'd found Harry chatting with Jake and this puzzled me. As we approached, Harry was just staring. He wasn't smiling, he was just - staring.

"Grace, this is Harry Styles, one of the other One Direction boys," introduced Simon.

We were inches away from each other, I just wanted to grab him and give him a big hug. I wanted to cry on his shoulder and tell him how much I'd missed him, how proud I was of him.

But every time I felt like doing that, the image of him swapping spit with Caroline Flack flashed through my mind and I just couldn't do it. It just wasn't the same anymore.

"I know," was all I ended up saying. I smiled and held out my hand. He looked down at it for a second and paused. Eventually he shook it but with hesitation.

"Congratulations Grace," he responded, his hand still shaking mine. We let go eventually even though I didn't want to.

Jake came over and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I had the pleasure of meeting your boyfriend," Harry said, gesturing to Jake beside me.

I looked up at Jake and he shrugged in response.

The silence between us was long and awkward. There was so much I wanted to know, so much I wanted to say - but it was just so hard.

"So," Simon began, breaking the silence. "We'll meet you boys at the studio tomorrow to plan out the duet. This is gonna be great!" The One Direction boys all cooed and I laughed. They were such kids; it was great to see they weren't afraid of looking foolish. I turned to face Harry and his eyes were locked on Jake's hand clung to my waist. I wanted to know what he was thinking about my boyfriend, I wanted to tell him that I wanted him to be the one holding me.

I just couldn't.

**-HARRY'S POV-**

She deserved so much better. It killed me to see him hold her like that; I bet she didn't even know how much of a sleaze Blue sounded without her around.

I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what she thought of me, if she even still cared. It seemed like she'd moved on anyway. She seemed happy, heck, she _was_ happy - and I was glad.

"How've you been, Grace?" I finally managed to say something. She seemed shocked I'd even said anything but I noticed her smile lightly to herself.

"I've been great; it's been a while, Harry. What about you?" She responded so pleasantly, her voice was so soft.

_I miss you. _Damn it, Harry! Just tell her you still care! Three simple words, that's all it takes!

"That's good." _Shit. _I was such a coward.

**-GRACE'S POV-**

I smiled again; it was good of him to make the effort to talk to me. Even though it was just as simple as asking me how I was, it was all it took to know he still bothered.

"Grace, we should probably talk to other guests now," Simon exclaimed and I nodded.

"It was nice meeting you boys, see you tomorrow." We said our goodbyes and exchanged hugs but when it came to Harry, I merely shook his hand.

As we turned to leave, I heard someone behind me shouting my name. It was Louis; he was waving an album in the air.

"Grace, have you heard any of our stuff?" Louis asked. I shook my head, I _wanted_ to listen to their album but every time I worked up the guts, I lost it again thinking about Harry.

He handed me the CD he had in his hands. The album was called; _Up All Night_ and it had a picture of all the boys smiling coolly.

"Have a listen," he instructed and I promised him I would.

Louis looked over his shoulder, as if making sure no one was watching and leaned in close to my ear.

"Listen to the track called, _Same Mistakes_. Harry wrote it for you." That was all he said before running back to his boys.

I didn't know what to think.

Harry wrote a song for me.

He didn't forget.

Something in me hoped I still meant _something_ to him.


End file.
